


Morning After The Stables

by Wisegirl4302



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, frank zhang is freaking out, percabeth, stables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl4302/pseuds/Wisegirl4302
Summary: This is the morning after the stables incident in Frank's POV.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Morning After The Stables

Frank awoke to the sound of someone pounding on his bedroom door like a maniac.” Holy Mars” He thought to himself. What could possibly have happened now? This entire quest so far had just been a string of unfortunate events with last night’s eidolons attack taking the cake. Watching Percy, Jason and Leo get possessed like that was really creepy.

“Hey Frank, you awake?” Leo peeked his head into the door and quickly took in his surroundings. The room was so neat and tidy; Frank was sure Leo probably found it hard to believe that a demigod resided in it. But Frank wasn’t ADHD and on top of that, he was Roman. Romans were known to be more disciplined than Greeks.

“I am now.” Frank grumbled. He wasn’t exactly on the best terms with Leo and seeing him this early in the morning wasn’t really helping with his mood.

“Great. We have a problem. We can’t find Percy and Annabeth. We’ve searched almost the entire ship and they’re nowhere to be seen. Piper suspects they might have been kidnapped.” Leo managed to say all of this without looking even slightly worried, as if they were playing hide and seek and Percy and Annabeth had just found a good hiding spot.

Frank however tried not to freak out. He stumbled out of bed and frantically got dressed putting on the most random pair of clothes he could find and made his way up to the deck to see his friends.

Jason and Piper were looking at a map of the ship and discussing where they needed to search next, Coach Hedge was swinging his bat and muttering something along the lines of ‘irresponsible demigods. They’re so grounded’ while Leo was talking to Festus while steering the bow. Hazel was standing at the rail, watching the birds when she turned and met his gaze.

‘She is so cute’, Frank couldn’t help but think. He shook his head. He couldn’t afford to be thinking about his girlfriend right now, not when his friends were missing. 

Frank smiled at Hazel and walked over to Jason and Piper. Hazel followed him and stood at his side, automatically making him calm down. “Is there any place we haven’t checked yet?” Hazel asked. 

Piper looked up and Frank could tell by the lack of shine in her eyes that she was pretty worried. “We haven’t checked some corridors and supply closets, but what could they be doing there?” As soon as she said it, her face turned a little red. “Never mind that. Jason and I have been searching for almost an hour now and we haven’t spotted them. What if Gaea somehow… what if she…?” She couldn’t even finish the sentence but they all knew what she was implying. What if Gaea had managed to kidnap them? It would be so easy for her to spill their blood and for her to wake if they were captured.

Frank immediately pushed the thought away. Percy was the bravest demigod he knew and Annabeth was the most intelligent. There was no way they had gotten abducted without anyone noticing. That meant they were still somewhere on the ship. They just needed to find them.

Frank suddenly felt a little guilty. His friends had been searching for Percy and Annabeth for about an hour while he had been sleeping peacefully. He felt the need to step up and do something.

“We haven’t checked the stables yet.” Jason supplied after looking over the map once more.

“The stables?” Piper looked incredulous. “I seriously doubt Annabeth would go in there.”

“Well it’s worth a shot.” Jason said, glancing at his girlfriend who was still looking at him as if he were nuts.

“I didn’t even know we had stables.” Hazel said.

“Yeah, Leo built them for Pegasus to stay in but they prefer flying freely.” Piper said sounding a little distracted.

“I’ll go check it out.” Frank said. He had to do something and checking the sables didn’t seem so bad. “I’ll go with you” Hazel said immediately, making frank smile.

“Ugh Hazel if you don’t mind, can you check the kitchen once more? There’s a possibility Percy went down there for a midnight snack and maybe he accidentally fell asleep. I’m going to go survey those corridors that we missed and Jason you go scan the supply closets. Okay? ” Piper said. 

They all agreed and dispersed to go find their missing friends.

xxxxxx

Frank was going through the engine room and with each step he took, he could feel his anxiety increase. Why would anyone come down here for any reason? He thought to himself. He opened the doors to the stables and was immediately hit with the smell.’ It smells like a zoo in here’ he thought as he entered the stables. There were large cages stacked to the side and hay everywhere. 

He looked around and couldn’t believe his eyes. In the middle of the room, on top of the glass bottomed panel laid two demigods with their arms wrapped around each other. Out of all of the possibilities that had come into Frank’s mind of what might have happened, this was the last one. ‘What are they doing down here?’ He thought to himself. He knew Percy and he doubted Percy or Annabeth, for that matter, would do anything that would make Coach Hedge want to ground them until the Styx froze over. But, then again, he also knew how much Percy loved Annabeth and of course he would want to spend some alone time with her after being separated for six months.

But now that Frank had found them, he realized how this might seem to the others. While everyone else had been hunting the ship for them, fearing they had been kidnapped, they had been innocently sleeping. It reminded Frank of how he had felt this morning .

He inched closer, not wanting to disturb them, but once he got closer, he realized just how tightly wrapped up they were.

“Oh… You are in so much trouble.” He said. He watched as Percy slowly disentangled himself from Annabeth and rubbed his eyes. Annabeth shifted and came into consciousness. She studied him and he could almost see the gears in her mind moving, taking in his disheveled appearance and probably freaked out expression. She looked like she was about to protest to any thoughts that had come into Frank’s mind, when her boyfriend spoke up first.

“What..? We just fell asleep.” Percy said, still rubbing his eyes.

Frank felt the urge to look away, no longer being able to take in the sight of the two of them together. Whatever had happened between the two of them last night was none of his business and he suddenly felt like he was invading their privacy.

“Everyone thinks you‘ve been kidnapped. We’ve been scouring the ship. When Coach Hedge finds out-oh gods, you’ve been here all night?”

Frank had the desire to run now. He didn’t not want to be anywhere near Coach Hedge and his baseball bat when he found out that Percy and Annabeth had broken the rules.

“Frank! We just came down here to talk. We fell asleep. Accidentally. That’s it.” Frank didn’t even have to look at Annabeth to know she was highly embarrassed and was probably turning the shade of a strawberry.

“Kissed a couple of times.” Percy said.

“Not helping”. Annabeth said glaring at her boyfriend.

“We’d better…” Frank pointed to the stable doors. “Uh, we’re supposed to meet for breakfast. Would you explain what you did—I mean didn’t do? I mean… I really don’t want that faun—I mean satyr—to kill me.”

Frank would like to say he walked out of the sables with the two of them, totally chill and laughing along with them, predicting what everyone else’s reactions would be like to finding them passed out in the stables. Instead he sprinted out of there and almost knocked over Hazel who was waiting for him outside the engine room.

“Frank! What is it? Why do you look so scared? Did you find Annabeth and Percy?” Hazel asked, gripping his arm to steady herself. 

“Yeah.. they were in the stables…. They’ll be up in a minute. We should go join the others.” With that he turned and made a beeline towards the deck, leaving Hazel behind, looking after him perplexed.

Xxxxxx

Percy and Annabeth came onto the deck a few minutes later. By then Frank had finished recounting what he had seen (and what he hadn’t).He was met with mixed reviews. Piper was so relieved that the minute she saw her friend, she ran upto her and tackled her with a hug. Jason looked equally relieved and just smiled at the couple.

Leo looked smug and kept saying “classic” over and over again and over all just looked pleased, as if he somehow knew all along that they hadn’t been kidnapped. He wouldn’t stop grinning which Frank thought was a bit obnoxious. 

Hazel was the complete opposite of Leo. She looked flustered and Frank could tell she was a bit scandalized by the two. She kept fanning her face and wouldn’t look at Percy or Annabeth. Frank thought she looked adorable.

Coach Hedge naturally went crazy but Frank could tell neither Percy nor Annabeth were taking him seriously. Percy was biting his lip to keep from chuckling. Coach was threatening to tie cowbells around their necks when Percy full on started laughing. Annabeth quickly shushed him when Jason decided to change the subject. They moved towards the dining hall, Frank trailing behind Percy and Annabeth when he noticed the two of them staring at each other, small smiles on both of their faces. Frank wasn’t sure what had happened between the two of them the previous night but he was positive of one thing: Nothing could ever come between those two, not even Coach and his cowbells.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, let me know by dropping a comment.


End file.
